darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2
After being bitten by Barnabas, Daphne Collins dies and rises a vampire. Dr. Julia Hoffman discovers Barnabas’ secret and offers to cure him of his curse. Synopsis :"My name is Victoria Winters. I am a stranger at the great house of Collinwood, but there are other strangers here too – a man with riveting eyes, new to the land, but not to its past. But fate has also sent a third uninvited guest – one that has swept through the once quiet village and has come to Widows' Hill, where they say cries of sorrow have been heard for centuries. Tonight they will be heard again, for the third visitor...is death." The Collins family keeps a close eye over Daphne. She is recovering quickly from her wounds, but the local Sheriff's department is concerned that her attacker might return before she can identify him. Dr. Woodard offers Daphne a crucifix and asks her to wear it to humor him. Sheriff Patterson stations a deputy to sit and watch over Daphne throughout the night. Joe Haskell volunteers to help. As the evening grows, both the deputy and Joe fall asleep. Barnabas Collins appears outside of Daphne's window and uses his vampiric powers to summon her. Daphne goes to him and Barnabas takes her in his arms. He drains her body of blood and leaves her corpse lying on the edge of the property. Joe and the deputy suddenly awaken and rush outside only to find Daphne's lifeless body. Three days later, the Collins family buries Daphne at the family mausoleum at Eagle Hill Cemetery. After the funeral, Dr. Woodard consults with Julia. He suspects that Daphne may have been the victim of a vampire. Julia is skeptical of Woodard's theory, but takes him seriously all the same. Late that evening, Daphne rises from the grave as a vampire. She begins stalking the old abandoned pool on the Collins estate. She finds David playing in the pool area and begins chasing him. David screams and runs back toward the house. He rushes inside and alarms everyone by telling them that he had just seen Daphne. After David is taken to his room, Dr. Woodard tells everyone his theory. They all think he is crazy, and Elizabeth is offended that he should raise such bizarre ideas so soon after Daphne’s funeral. Shortly after dinner, Joe decides to pay a private visit to Daphne's tomb. As he enters the dark mausoleum, the vampire Daphne leaps upon him. She drinks a large portion of Joe's blood and leaves him wandering about the cemetery. He is eventually found and taken back to Collinwood. The following evening, Daphne uses her newfound powers to summon Joe to her side. He leaves his room at Collinwood and follows Daphne towards the old family stables. By this point, Dr. Woodard has convinced Sheriff Patterson that Daphne is still at large, and still a threat. They track her down to the second floor of the stables. While the deputies hold her down, Dr. Woodard drives a stake into her heart, ending her undead existence once and for all. A few nights later, Barnabas Collins visits Collinwood to pay his respects. He explains that he has been away on business and unable to attend Daphne's funeral. While he speaks with his family, Julia takes notice of the fact that Barnabas casts no reflection in the mantelpiece mirror. She now realizes that everything that Dr. Woodard told her is the truth. Julia has likewise been working on her own theories concerning the science of vampirism. By analyzing Daphne's blood samples, she identifies and isolates an invasive gene responsible for altering Daphne’s body chemistry. She believes that if this gene can be destroyed, it could successfully cure an individual of vampirism. Emboldened by her new theories, she walks over to the Old House the following evening, just as the sun is setting. Willie Loomis tries to keep her away, but Julia is determined to see Barnabas. She brushes past Willie and enters the mansion's basement. There she finds Barnabas' coffin. Barnabas awakens and prepares to attack Julia. She tells him that she can cure his condition, but she needs his assurance that her life will not be in jeopardy. Intrigued by Hoffman's offer, Barnabas decides to let her live – for now. Memorable quotes Michael Woodard: Please Julia, indulge the whim of an aging eccentric. Timeline This episode takes place in late winter of 1990. Credits Cast *Ben Cross *Barbara Blackburn *Jim Fyfe *Joanna Going *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Veronica Lauren *Ely Pouget *Barbara Steele *Roy Thinnes *Michael T. Weiss *and Jean Simmons as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Crew Opening credits *Music by Bob Cobert *Supervising editor Bill Blunden *Editor – Stephen Butler *Production designer – Tony Cowley *Director of Photography – Chuy Elizondo *Supervising producer – Steve Feke *Co-producer – Jon Boorstin *Teleplay by Hall Powell & Bill Taub *And Steve Feke & Dan Curtis *Story by Hall Powell & Bill Taub *Directed by Dan Curtis Background information and notes Bloopers and continuity errors *Many of the lines of dialogue are taken directly from scenes in the 1970 MGM movie, House of Dark Shadows. *Despite the fact that the Old House has never been outfitted with electric lines – electrical outlets, light switches, and light bulbs can be seen spaced intermittently throughout the house. *The Old House and the New House are actually the same building. The characters just use different entrances. *1:35 Someone almost walks into camera shot of the big hall (left of screen). *8:25 Daphne leaves her room through the double glass doors. Notice she opens only one but later at 9:59 you can clearly see both doors are open. *8:44 You see Barnabas raise his arms. *8:50 Barnabas' arms are down. *8:54 See Barnabas raise his arms once again. *10:27 Joe almost knocks over the vase in Daphne's room as he runs out. *12:17 Notice the light reflection in Dr. Julia Hoffman's glasses proving they are real. It is the last time you'll see it. *13:00 From now on there is no reflection in Julia's huge glasses but you can still see reflections in Michael's glasses. His are real but all subsequent shots with Julia wearing glasses are actually lense free. The glare would have been big and very distracting. *17:41 Roger Collins holds David's arm to comfort him but at 17:42 it's gone, 17:44 it's back, 17:48 it's gone and at 17:50 it's back. *24:22 Maggie is wearing a light blue button-up shirt tucked in over a black shirt with colorful writing. Seconds later when she walks with Roger to his car the blue shirt is gone. *34:44 Two cars park by the wagon wheel as the police look for Joe and Daphne but at 36:09 there is only one car there as another pulls up to park by the same wagon wheel. *39:23 Now, this is a big one - Notice what Willy is wearing (shirt and jeans) as he tries to stop Julia from going through the door that leads to the basement. At 39:32 Willy goes after Julia down the stairs but is now wearing white pajama long johns and robe! At 39:42 Now, in the basement with Julia, Willy is back to wearing a shirt and jeans. Wow, that's a change of clothes Superman would be proud of. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 2 on the IMDB Dark Shadows Every Day - Time Travel, part 2: Blood, Sweat and Tears 02